The Ancient Pikmin
by pawsss2
Summary: The trilogy starts now. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ancient Pikmin**

Chapter one: The fire of hate

Part: Blue Pikmin

It was a normal day in the town of Cinquar, home of Current Sainzam. He had lived in the Blue Pikmin Nation his whole life and wondered why he was going into the war of all the nations. He was afraid of being killed or captured and slaved into one of the other nations!

The nations were: Blue Nation, Yellow Nation, Red Nation, Creature Nation, Purple Nation, and the White nation. Each with huge armies and devastating dictators and warlords. He knew well enough that the only pikmin that could stop this war was the ancient pikmin.

Said to have all of the powers of all pikmin, creator of this land, and maker of all pikmin. He had 5 children that went to all 5 of the nations to create more pikmin.

Then, the pikmin about 100 years later got into a huge war. Many pikmin were dying and it seemed as though all pikmin were going to be extinct! The ancient pikmin Flew down and stopped the war with a tremendous blast. The last thing he said after wards was, "I do not see why they have gotten in a war, and all I see is a tainted land. Let doom fly upon them!" Ever since, the Creature Nation has walked the earth.

Thinking these thoughts, Current also wondered why he looked the way he was. His flower was made of bright shimmering water and he had a bright blue glow on him. "Am I special? Did something happen to me when I was little? Am I a descendent of the great blue pikmin?", he said all of these questions to himself and wondered what to answer.

After a while, he decided to go into the lake. His mind was running with thoughts. He noticed that he had gone down farther than he was allowed. He wanted to see what was farther down and that nobody wanted him to see. Maybe treasure, he thought.

He was going farther and farther. He couldn't stop now! Then, he felt a rock, which meant he was at the bottom. But then he noticed the floor was smooth. He looked sown and found a huge serpent. Bigger than anything! He rushed up to the surface, hoping that he had not awakened a demon. By the time he got up to land, the serpent was causing Mayhem and destruction.

"WHY? WHY? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO MISCHEVIOUS? I HATE THAT SERPENT! I HATE THAT LAKE! I HATE THIS LAND!" he screamed out loud in hatred. He was even angrier at himself. Then he felt it. The serpent started cooing at him. It sounded like, "Give me your hate, hate more, and give me the hate you no longer need. Trust the hatred demon." It seemed to be absorbing hate out of him. He did no longer hate. Then, hatred burst out of him. Making a huge fire, destroying the town!

"NO! I will not hate! You tricked me!" He looked over at the demon, but it wasn't there. He just now realized that he had destroyed his town and released a demon. Now what was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Phinzys, the white pikmin

Part: Blue Pikmin

About a day after the fire, Current found himself trying to pack up all that wasn't burned. He cut down trees for fire; he tried to find even a bulborb larva to eat. He came across a dead Snagret in the woods, and took it before anything else could. When he felt it was time, he packed up as much food as he could and started his journey.

He had walked through the forest which felt like hours and hours. Eventually, he stopped for a break. He started eating some leftover Snagret and sighed. He had lost just about everything he had owned and loved. He wished that some of his old friends would come and join to defeat the huge serpent.

He was so concentrated in the subject that he didn't hear the rustle in the bushes. Then, a branch broke. This time, Current jumped to his feet. "What was that?" he said to himself. He looked closer and saw a little pink flower sticking out of the bushes. Then he saw a white stem. Current quickly realized that it was a White Pikmin. "Come out, I won't harm you," Current said. Then with a quick jolt, the pikmin jumped out of the bushes. "Thank you. I am Phinzys, a white pikmin as you can see. I have come to the blue nation to go to the temples of Asharia Hiki to cure this horrid thing." Here, he held his hands and sat down. Current could see that he had silver claws on his feet and hands, "They have been with me from birth. They believe that I am a descendent of Shenborua, the great white pikmin. But, I don't want to be! I want to be normal old Phinzys! Not Phinzys the Great White descendent!"

He looked at current and then himself. Then he said, "Wait a second… you're the great blue descendent! Yes, I can see! Your body is being engulfed by water! See, your flower IS already water! Ah, I bet the monks never told you!" Current yelped. Monks, he thought, then he had the courage to say, "But isn't Asharia Hiki A dangerous place, savage pikmin, why there and not in the main temples of the white nation?" Phinzys chuckled, "Don't you know? There is the place the ancient pikmin called his capital until he had the children! Except it wasn't Asharia Hiki though. It was Nada de Matsueon."

Current sighed, "Then why are there savages there? And how are you going get them to do so, I mean they won't listen to you." "That my friend we will discuss later. We should get going now. The sun is about to drop. You don't want things coming to eat you now do ye? Ah, let us sleep in that tree, the monsters should fight each other and we will get food!"

That night, Current couldn't get his mind off of any of the topics they had discussed. Current got out of bed and went beside of Phinzys bed. Then he heard the pikmin mutter, "I have nothing at stake you yellow belly snitchbug." Current wished he was in Phinzys body. Then he could see what it was like to be a white pikmin. It seemed from the tales he heard that white pikmin had the most exciting lives of all the pikmin. They were very sneaky and were paid to be assassins. They also had the most casinos and gambling machines. There nation was supposed to be fun and light hearted. Eventually he fell asleep.

The next morning, the two pikmin found a couple of blowhogs, some decorated cannon beetles, a dweevil or two, some fiery bulblax, and some big bulborbs and their dwarfs. They put the stuff in bags and ate some. The food they had found could last five pikmin up to seven days. So they were good to go! Now Current had to stop and take a bath in the local pond. He also wanted to hear about the story Phinzys had to tell. So he told the white pikmin where he was going and that now was the time that he could tell the story.

Phinzys thought it a good idea. So Current stripped down and jumped in the pond. "Now I shall tell you. But first get cleaned up. This is a road story!" Current used some nectar as soap, and cleaned off under the water. His clothes were dirty so he washed them off with the nectar. Phinzys just sat there and watched him, occasionally yelling, "Will you go any faster?" or, "If I was a blue pik then I'd finish up fast!"

So afterwards, everything was clean and they started the journey again. Current was eager to hear the story. So Phinzys started.


End file.
